Chesnaught
|} Chesnaught (Japanese: ブリガロン Brigarron) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Chesnaught is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. It possesses a prominent domed, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. The armor is trimmed with red and green bands, with the green on the outermost edge. There is an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of Chesnaught's shoulders, which are connected by a green breastplate. Its body is colored similarly to the shell, and its long limbs and tail are banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. It has three brown, clawed digits on its hands and feet. Its hands can fuse together to create a spike-covered "shield". Chesnaught has fluffy white fur on its belly and fringing its face like a beard. It has a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up its short snout. It also has four pointed teeth and a plate of beige armor atop its head, similar to a helmet. Chesnaught is renowned for its tank-like body; it is capable of throwing a that can flip a 50-ton truck. Once it gets into its defensive stance with its hands covering its face, it can stand up to a bomb's explosion. It will not hesitate to use its sturdy body to shield its allies from danger. Chesnaught is capable of learning , its former signature move. In the anime Major appearances Chesnaught debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction under the ownership of Millis Steel. Chesnaught made its anime debut in Dream a Little Dream from Me! in a dream as the evolved form of Clemont's Chespin. A Chesnaught appeared in A Watershed Moment!, that was once under the ownership of Chapman. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Chesnaught appears as a Pokémon card played by Hiroshi. In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's , Marisso, evolved into Chesnaught. In the movie adaptations Millis owns a Chesnaught in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries is forceful enough to flip a 50-ton tank. It shields its allies from danger with its own body.}} is forceful enough to flip a 50-ton tank. It shields its allies from danger with its own body.}} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX22}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Shrub Forest (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 11}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Spiky Shield|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=651 |name2=Quilladin |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=652 |name3=Chesnaught |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Chesnaught is the only Fighting-type starter Pokémon whose primary type is not . * With a total of six, Chesnaught has the most weaknesses of any fully evolved starter Pokémon. Origin Chesnaught seems to be based on a combined with a matured . It may also draw inspiration from "armored" mammals such as , , and . Its bulky "armor" is possibly a reference to split apart , which are parts that protect the nuts of chestnut trees which split apart when sufficiently ripened. It is also based on s and various types of body , including s, s and modern s. Name origin Chesnaught may be a combination of ''chestnut and , knight, or dreadnought. Brigarron may be a combination of and marron (French for chestnut) or baron. In other languages and |fr=Blindépique|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Chesnaught|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Brigaron|demeaning=From and |it=Chesnaught|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=브리가론 Beurigaron|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=布里卡隆 Bùlǐkǎlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=布里卡隆 Bouléihkālùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=चेसनॉट Chesnaught|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Чеснот Chesnot|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Marisso External links |} de:Brigaron fr:Blindépique it:Chesnaught ja:ブリガロン zh:布里卡隆